


The Day Is Done

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: Sin Children AU (NSFW Collection) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluffy Smut, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and two i dont wanna have the rating change to E, because one you dont need to read it to enjoy some pwp, humanoid!Bill, i just want sweet and fluffy smut, like this takes place in the Sin Children AU but i dont wanna put it in there, so many i love you's i wasn't going to write 'em all out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Bill realizes that him and Dipper have some alone time they haven't had in nearly a month, and he takes complete advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Is Done

**Author's Note:**

> -awkwardly tries to dance- I! LOVE! FLUFFY! SMUT! and i've been seeing way too much dark!BillDip junk on my dash so im just gonna vent and heal myself here okAY??

Dipper sighed loudly in exhausted content. The day was finally over with and he was absolutely over with it, flopping down on the shared bed tiredly. He and Bill had stayed up later than the rest to pick up after such a chaotic day, Stan and Ford long in bed and same with the seven hellspawns Bill called his children. Bill walked into the room after him and closed the door quietly, looking over at the human laying on the bed.

“Tired?”

“More like exhausted, physically,” Dipper huffed as he pushed himself up on his hands to look over at the other, “God, they were even more of a handful than usual today…”

The demon laughed a bit at him as he walked over to his human, humming a bit before he sat down next to him with a small smile, “Well, the day is done, they’re in bed and fast asleep.”

The mortal of the two sighed in relief and stretched out, laying back on the bed as his shirt ridded up his torso, “Thank God for that. Aagh, I just wanna go to bed… Turn off the light already.”

Bill looked over at him, eyes trailing up his slightly exposed torso as his mind immediately began to wander, his low hum of thought didn’t catch Dipper’s attention at all. Instead of getting up to do as his human wished, he moved to trail his bare fingertips up the expansion of stomach. Dipper flinched at the sudden contact and opened his eyes to narrowly look down at the man.

“Maybe,” Bill hummed as he slowly crawled on top of the other, “But you know, I don’t think we’ve truly had this kind of alone time in almost a month…”

Dipper moved to sit up only to have a hand place firmly against his chest and push him back down, getting him to whisper as he stared up at the demon on top of him, “You make quick work of the situation, don’t know…”

“You know I do!” he smiled widely at him, sitting on his upper thighs now, “Come on, think about it, when will we have a chance like this again anytime soon? It’s the middle of summer.”

“Maybe, bu-“

“Think about it~~,” Bill slipped a hand underneath the other’s top, running his palm flat against his chest.

Dipper knew what those words really meant; it meant he had a minute to prepare himself before Bill was stripping him one article of clothing at a time. Not that he really ever had any complaints, he knew that the man would stop if he really wanted him to. His breath hitched slightly as the demon moved to sit in his lap, making sure to press his hips down fully against his own. The simple action made him realize just how long it really was since him and Bill fooled around, even including just touching. Damn, he was right. It had almost been a month since. But even still he shook his head slightly, still putting up a halfhearted reason against him.

“Ok-ay, but what if someone wakes up?” Bill simply laughed at him, low and quiet as he leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Whispering against his lips, “Well then, better keep quiet then, huh Sapling?”

Dipper gawked at the comment, turning his head away as the demon kissed his cheek and then jawline, “M-me?? _You’re_ the one who better keep quiet. Try explaining that one if it ever comes up.”

Bill simply licked at his chin as he spoke blankly, “Dipper, you act as though nobody knows what goes on between us behind closed doors. You hold onto the belief that everyone thinks you’re some naïve virgin or something, or that they’re too delicate and prudish to know about anything so completely normal amongst humans,” Bill leaned back a bit to smile at the man beneath him, winking a bit as he spoke, “Or I could say that maybe you think everyone else thinks you’re too prudish, but we both know that you can be pretty kinky when you wanna be.”

The comment shouldn’t have made him flush as much as it did, Dipper trying to completely ignore the snicker as he gently shoved the other, “Just, lock the door before I change my mind.”

“But I can change it back you know,” still the man climbed off of him and locked the door, looking over his shoulder as he question the lighting, “On? Off?”

“Off.”

And with that simple command the lights were flickered off. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and become accustom to the lack of light, although the moonlight did give them just enough to see each other up close, which was all they needed right now. Bill climbed back onto the bed and on top of Dipper, cupping his face and pulling him up a bit into a kiss, a full kiss. Dipper sighed happily into it, wrapping his arms tightly around the other’s shoulders as he deepened the kiss. They hadn’t been able to squeeze in more than quick kisses and gentle hugs for weeks, and finally being able to draw it out was… Well, a blessing almost it felt like. The human felt like he couldn’t get close enough, tightening his hold around him to try and deepen the kiss more than it already was, forgetting just how addicted he was to his demon after so many days of not being able to have him. Eagerly allowing him to slip his tongue into his mouth, sucking at it before trying to slip his own in the man’s mouth only to have the kiss broken. Leaving him to whine quietly as Bill leaned back with a lick of his lips, sighing heavily as he looked down at him. After he had tugged off Dipper’s shirt the human sat up to do the same, no word for complaint even though the demon didn’t have any. Allowing his person to wander and explore his hands over his exposed torso to once again become familiar. Mapping out over every angle he had forgotten. Bill sighed softly as he felt Dipper place his lips against his shoulder to give a soft kiss, trailing inward until he reach his neck. His kisses becoming more of suckles along the demon’s flesh, pooling the blood beneath his skin to leave light patches to fade before morning. But Bill loved them nonetheless.

He moved his hands to hold onto Dipper’s hips and pulling him up the rest of the way, allowing him to settle in his lap as he continued to place gentle sucks and kisses to his neck. Dipper’s hands wandered more, sliding around his ribcage and over his shoulder, tracing his nails gently across his back until he locked his fingers together and pulled him closer. God, he missed the closeness more than he cared to admit. Bill began to rub circles into the man’s hips before he trailed his hands up his side, over the front of his chest and up his neck, cradling his head as he pulled him back.

Running his thumb over his cheekbone, whispering before pulling him into a quick kiss, “I love you so much.”

Dipper hummed and leaned into the other’s hand that was kept on his face, the other moving down to rest on his side as he trailed his kisses down his jaw and his neck, nipping more than he had. Dipper gritted his teeth to stifle the choked whine when he felt Bill dig his narrow teeth hard into the junction of his neck and shoulder. The other running his tongue to soothe the area before moving more to his shoulder to do the same again. Dipper unlocked his fingers to bring a hand up to Bill’s beck, pulling him slightly closer to him, the other draped loosely over his shoulder only to rest beside himself when he was pushed back against the bed. Bill took his place between Dipper’s legs, continuing his bites and nips, only to have less teeth as he switched to place open mouth kisses along his human’s collar bone. Once he was at the small dip between the two bones he pressed his tongue flat against him and licked up to his Adam’s apple, getting Dipper to tilt his head back and squeeze his eyes shut. Flicking the tip of his tongue up and off of the human he once again moved back down with open mouthed kisses the entire time. His hands running flat against the man beneath him in gentle movements that had him arching up into him with soft sighs.

It’s not that he didn’t like the gentle sweet touches and kisses he was receiving, it was more of the fact that it wasn’t something Dipper was entirely used to from his demon, lulling his head to the side as he sighed, eyeing him through half lidded eyes, “Bi-ll, what are you, doing?”

“Relax,” Bill pulled away from his stomach to lean close to his human, pushing his brunette hair out of his face, “Just relax, let me do this, okay?”

He didn’t reply, only accepting the kiss the other had pulled him into, his eyes slipping closed again. The surprised squeak was swallowed by the kiss when he felt Bill push his hips down against his, setting a simple steady yet slow pace that had Dipper instantly hooking his legs tighter around him to get more of the friction. He brought his hands back up to wrap around the man’s shoulders, one hand tangling into blonde hair and pulling him down harder into the kiss, teeth clicking but neither seemed to mind. Dipper didn’t know quite what to focus on, the grinding of their clothed hips or the kiss, simply remembering what he had said and allowing him to do whatever it was he was doing. Accepting both, allowing the gentle dominance over him.

He pulled back with a little bit too loud of a whine, huffing as he lifted his hips up, a flush to his face as he felt the obvious arousal of his demon against his own, “Bill, why are you- why are you teasing so much..?”

Bill simply laughed, pulling away to push a hand against Dipper’s hips to hold them down against the bed before he pulled away completely, stopping the rolling of their hips, “It’s called getting the mood up-“

“The mood has already been up!” Dipper interrupted with a haste whisper.

“And I thought you’d want to draw this out, who knew you’d wanna do this quickly,” Bill smiled, bringing his free hand up to grab at Dipper’s hair, tugging his head back so he could bite along his throat.

“S-hit! Bill, no, no marks the-re, plea-se,” He felt the other huff against his neck but went to place simple harsh kisses instead, “And maybe at, first- but that was before the realization of just how long it’s been set in…”

Bill opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by the other, “And you know it too.”

He hummed in mock thought before placing a hard bite to his human, getting him to choke on a shocked squeal as he laughed and pulled away. Climbing off the bed as he clicked his tongue, “Where’d you move it?”

“Top of the closet in the back…”

Bill didn’t say anything as he rummaged through the mess of a closet. Dipper squeezed his legs together and rubbed them together, sighing at the slight friction he got until he heard the other firmly tell him to stop, not even looking over to him. Doing so with a sighed whine. Deciding to skip one step ahead he shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the floor as he waited the short few seconds for the other to climb back onto the bed. Bill ran his hand up the other’s now bare leg before laying down on his own stomach, hooking his other arm around Dipper’s lower back, between the mattress and him and placed another kiss to his stomach. He made quick work in slicking his fingers with lube before setting the bottle to the side, Dipper staring blankly at the ceiling as he waited for the vaguely familiar feel of a single finger pushing inside of him. Despite not doing anything for a while it only felt uncomfortable to him, foreign almost. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as he brought a hand to rest atop his demon’s head, allowing him to place relaxing kisses to his stomach. Feeling him curl his index finger enough to slip his middle to join, scissoring and curling, gently stretching him more. He pushed his hips back against the demon’s fingers and arched into his kisses, biting the tip of his tongue as he felt his sweet spot get curled against. Bill smiled and softly hushed him before slipping the third finger into him. Dipper continued to chew on his tongue, sighing heavily through his nose as he rocked back on those damn fingers teasingly rubbing against his nerves. Bill dipping his tongue into his navel as he would pull his fingers back only to thrust them back in, smiling against his human’s skin as he’d hear the choked back whines every time he’d push them against his sweet spot.

He was just teasing at this point and both knew that, deciding to pull his fingers out and sit up he tugged down his slacks. Dipper looked from the clothing up to meet his golden eyes, an unspoken request that was met. The man sitting back and tugging off the rest of his clothes completely, letting them fall onto the floor with the other’s. He settled back between his human’s legs after quickly preparing himself. Manually guiding Dipper’s legs to hook around his legs he leaned down to pull him back into a kiss before carefully and slowly pushing into him. Dipper grimaced at the painful stretch, well that was one thing he forgot about- after having sex almost every other day you’d easily forget how uncomfortable it can be after so long at first. But Bill did his best to comfort him into relaxing, bringing one hand down to rub up and down his thigh, he brought his other to lace with Dipper’s, entwining their fingers tightly. The younger man whimpered into the kiss, trying to shift his hips in some way that’d make it a little bit easier for himself. Bill going slow enough that if felt longer than usual till he felt his hips flush against his own. Bill pulled away from the kiss only to move to kiss at his human’s ear, flicking his tongue against the shell before nibbling at his earlobe, he felt Dipper’s fingers dig into his hand tightly at the action.

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut tighter and swallowed back a faint mewl, feeling warm breath against his cheek before Bill whispered to him with a small laugh, “ha-you feel gr-eat, but fuck- you’re tight.. Just tell me when, ok-ay?”

He whined at the unnecessary comment, his face darkening in hue but nodding at the question. He wrapped his arm around his demon’s shoulders, clinging to him with arm and legs as he tried to relax himself enough for him to move.

He lifted his hips and placed a needy kiss to wherever he could reach, whispering with heavy plea, “Mo-ve, please, move…”

Bill didn’t need to be told twice. And oh God, Dipper couldn’t help but bury his face into the man’s shoulder, biting down because holy fuck he forgot how good it felt to have him inside of him. Whether hard, or quick, or slow, or gentle, just the general feeling of being fucked was enough to send pleasure up his spine to pool in the pit of his stomach. Digging his nails into the demon’s flesh as he set a decent pace for now. Bill pulled back again, never letting go of his human’s hand as he braced himself on his other. Didn’t wouldn’t _let_ him let go of his hand, his other dropping to grip tightly at the demon’s wrist, his nails now digging into the skin there in his reach. His eyes were squeezed tightly as he gritted his teeth, desperately focused on not calling out with every shove of the man’s hips, his chin tucked downwards a bit and his eyebrows knitted in both focus and frustration. Bill noticed this, sighing loudly despite himself as he dropped his pace slightly. Dipper opened an eye to look up at him without a word.

Bill pried the hand bracing him away from the near death grip Dipper had on his wrist, moving down to unlatch one of his legs and hook it over his shoulder, Dipper’s breath hitched and he smiled, “H-ey, we’re going to try, somethin’ just a little bit ne-w, okay?”

Dipper choked out a moan when Bill dropped down and braced himself on his elbow, resting his forehead against Dippers as he picked the pace back up- it wasn’t a quick pace but more of a slow, drawn out pace, thrusting his hips forwards hard as his cock would hit deeper inside of his human. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut again, wrapping his arm around Bill’s frame once more and pulling him into a hard sloppy kiss. Bill accepted it happily, eagerly swallowing each and every moan and mewl that slipped from his human into the kiss. Feeling his nails dig even deeper into his skin at the new angle, hitting his human’s sweet spot almost perfectly. Dipper wasn’t even sure himself if it was the position or just the fact that the two hadn’t had sex in a while, but either way he swore he was seeing stars. The demon laughed at his thoughts into the kiss. Dipper didn’t even care that his thoughts were heard, he only cared about the burning heated desire in the pit of his stomach right now.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe…

His knee pushed up against his chest, the deepening messy kiss, the blood in his body rushing one of two ways, and his demon fucking him deep enough to take his breath away. Well… It was all making him light headed, and Bill seemed to recognize this and broke the kiss, allowing Dipper to choke in air to his lungs while trying to still keep his hips meeting his own. The mortal of the two buried his face back into the other’s shoulder, and when he realized it was getting harder for him to stifle the quiet moans falling from his lips he bit down into his shoulder. God, he was close, too close. He tightened his hand around Bill’s, his nails digging into the back of his hand and his shoulder as did his teeth. Pleading his name like a prayer in his thoughts as he sunk his teeth harder into his shoulder, cumming hard against their stomachs with a muffled moan.

Bill felt the other tighten around him and grimaced a bit, knowing already that he wasn’t too far behind his human, fucking him through his climax. Dipper unlatched his teeth and allowed his head to fall back against the pillow, ignoring the uncomfortable oversensitivity to focus more on the demon. Bill’s face was buried in his neck, breathing heavy against him as he whispered one or two apologies, telling him to bear with him for just a little bit longer.  

“F-uck, sor-yy, sorr-y, just a little bit long-err,” He moved to kiss sloppily against the patch of skin just below Dipper’s ear, his voice was dripping with lust and plea, whispering three words repeatedly that has his human whining even more, “I love you- I love you s-o much.”

Dipper tugged their hands up, kissing along the back of his demon’s hand, as he continued telling him the words, relishing every single syllable and not even caring about the painful ache setting into his backside. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered a bit at the low moan in his ear, feeling the other cum deep inside of him with a few sloppy uneven thrust of his hips until stilling completely, still burying his face into his neck. He allowed the man to lay on top of him for a minute or two before he went to move his own leg off his shoulder, Bill never pulling away but instead just moving his arm for his human to do so. Dipper was just thinking about how sticky he felt until Bill lifted his head to smile widely at him, bringing the hand that wasn’t still clasped with the other’s to brush back brunette hair as he kissed him.

He placed kisses along Dipper’s jaw as he whispered, “Ohh, I love you so much, you have no idea, so much so much so much.”

Dipper simply laughed and pushed him back, staring at him with a smile of his own before leaning up to kiss him, “I know, I know. I love you too. ‘so so so much’.”

“Are you mocking me?” Bill scoffed with a raised eyebrow, though his smile stayed.

Dipper simply laughed and pushed him over so they moth laid on their sides, grimacing a bit but went back to looking at his demon, brushing his blonde hair out of his face, “Not at all,” He kissed him, pulling back with a smile, “I do love you.”

“I know, I can read your thoughts~,” Bill sung quietly between them before he huffed, watching as Dipper couldn’t take the feeling of his own seed on his stomach anymore and halfheartedly cleaning himself off with a blanket, “You know we’re going to need to wash that now tonight.”

Dipper rolled his eyes and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck and pushed him onto his back, laying halfway on top of him, “Not tonight, someone will wake up. We take a shower in the morning together, make sure nobody comes in the room, when everyone is downstairs you can throw clean them.”

“Why me?”

“Because,” Dipper placed another quick kiss to his lips, “I’m heading out with Lust tomorrow, because _someone_ said I needed to bond with kids. The same _someone_ who wanted to have sex.”

Bill simply huffed and stuck his tongue out again at him in a childish pout, “Fine… But hey, just so you know, it was worth it~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all Bill is doing is whispering 'i love you' into Dipper's ear and im dying. For once i ain't got much to say, wanna prompt me or give me ideas, whether nsfw or sfw, reach me through tumblr if you'd like i don't mind
> 
> Anyway, point out grammar and spelling and i will fix it ASAP.
> 
> C/K/B/Etc~!!!


End file.
